


Day 46

by Amemait



Category: Catherine Haines
Genre: GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may just confuse you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 46

Athanasios watched his Daniel sob and howl. No tears could possibly come of it, but the sheer anguish, the raw emotion, it conveyed just as much.

Still too young, still can’t accept it…

And would you have him any other way? A snide mental voice asked. Athanasios considered not answering, then let out a short puff of air – too many years spent fitting in with humans had left him able to imitate the motions of life.

No.

The mental voice sneered, sounded almost like his Nightingale.

Will you tell him? Another voice asked, and he could almost see his Justice checking her nails, feigning boredom. Athanasios thought about it.

Maybe.

She nodded in the corner of his eye. He rubbed at them.

Not time yet, he decided.

 

They didn’t disagree.


End file.
